Leo Valdez Super-Sized McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme and Dead?
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: "Leo?" She said, breathlessly, hearing the gasps from the other Seven as they realised who was standing on their table, one foot in Percy's pizza. Leo bowed, his grin never leaving his face. "That's my name, Prince-" After Leo's Death in BoO


The boy had a shadow over his face, as he stood in the darkened Hermes cabin, pale flames littered his body, keeping the darkness at bay, but his face a secret.

"Nobody can tell them. Got it?"

"Got it. You in, Connor?"

"I'm in, Travis."

"Good. Let Plan 'Piss off the remaining Seven begin'!"

Piper walked through the stone arch of Camp Half-Blood, tired and desperately needing a shower to clean the disgusting amount of dirt and blood off her.

She was still numb from the death of Leo, waiting for him to make a remark about someone's comment, or just to hear him walking behind her, the clinking of metal in his fidgeting hands.

So when she saw someone who looked like the small Latino boy she forced a gulp down and ducked her head, clutching Jason's battered arm. He pulled her closer and she put her other arm around his waist. They held each other close, silently mourning their oldest friend.

A few hours later, she waked back out of her cabin, her sisters and brothers looking at her from their bunks with wide eyes, conversations stopping at the sight of her. Lacy had passed a new shampoo through the door, while Piper was getting in the shower and Michael offered to take her clothes to be cleaned for her.

She walked by the Hades cabin and glanced up at the shadowy figure lounging on the porch outside it.

"Piper..." the silhouette whispered, hardly audible and Piper was sure that was Leo's voice. She turned around, frowning, one hand on her dagger. But the thing, or person had vanished.

Before she could go and investigate, she saw Jason waving her over, from the mess hall. She jogged over smiling.

She put the shadow that darted behind the cabins parallel to her as a trick of the light.

When Piper walked into the brightly lit pavilion, she immediately noticed how different it was without Leo. The Seven sat at the Big Three table, all together. Not even Nico complained.

Piper was picking half-heartedly at a tofu pasta dish, leaning towards Jason with her head on her hand.

She couldn't see the Latino boy from earlier and none of the Seven mentioned seeing him. She could see the Hephaestus cabin still trying to cope without their leader.

She put a fork down just a boy hurtled into the room, leapt up on the Sevens' table, while singing at the top of his voice.

"Guess who's back, back, back, back again!" The boy grinned down at Piper, a shit-eating smile on his dark face, with slicked back hair.

Pipers' mouth fell open and she grated her chair back, taking in the boy in front of her.

"Leo?" She said, breathlessly, hearing the gasps from the other Seven as they realised who was standing on their table, one foot in Percy's pizza.

Leo bowed, his grin never leaving his face. "That's my name, Prince-"

"You fucker!" Piper roared, leaping to her feet and rugby-tackling Leo, anger for making her think he was dead overruling her relief for finding him alive.

They fell off the table together, and Piper could hear the shouts of surprise from campers as they wrestled.

Piper could feel Jason's arms winding around her waist to drag her off Leo, as well as Leo's breathless laughter, having known her long enough to know that she wasn't actually angry at him.

Just as Jason pulled her away, and who she thought was Frank and Hazel, tugging Leo away, Piper pulled Leo closer and muttered, "If you try that again, I will kill you." before pressing a kiss to his forehead, willing down tears of relief.

Jason hugged her close and she could feel his tears soaking through her hair as Hazel went between shouting words that the Seven didn't even know she knew and the sounds of her loudly kissing him all over his face.

She turned around, and watched as Frank gave Leo a (gentle) back slap, before shrugging and pulling him in for a hug.

"You're not going to kiss me, right?" She heard Leo say to Frank and smiled through tears she didn't know she had shed.

Percy and Annabeth pulled Leo in for a hug, Annabeth grinning helplessly and Percy ruffling Leo's hair, leaving him with oily fingers and Leo with all-over-the-place hair.

Leo stepped towards Jason, as Piper realised the two hadn't greeted each other yet and Leo breathlessly holding out a hand to Jason, who took it and pulled him into a half-hug, half-back slap.

"Almost had me going there." Jason joked and Leo smiled wider, if possible.

It was a good ten minutes of everyone basically passing Leo around the ragged circle they had made for hugs and threats to never do that again, when Chiron stepped forward and suggested Leo had some food and then possibly go to the infirmary because 'There's a good chance that Piper broke something of Leo's when they fell off the table'

As they all sat back down again, Leo eating almost an entire pizza in one go before he slowed down to talk to the people who were drifting over to ask how Leo survived, or if he was okay, or just to say hello and hug him.

The rest of the Seven sat with Leo until he was done, and insisted on walking him to the infirmary and then back to his cabin. They joked about how it was because the son of Hephaestus would probably injure himself further if he went on his own, but everyone knew that they just didn't want to leave the boy alone after the scare he'd given them.

Leo smiled around at his friends, pizza grease on his mouth and fingers, and finally felt like he had a family.

He was home.

 **Wow, that took so long to write. I started to write this in** _ **October**_ **, bloody hell.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Leo-ness and the length of this.**

 **Fez.**


End file.
